Sailor Moon; The Saga; Lacey and Amber's story.
by Venus Goddess and Sailor U
Summary: Weel, we felt like putting this one out before we finished the last one. so :P Anyways, in this chapter we meet business suit mask..who is he? What's with this feeling the scouts have been getting? Read on to find out! btw R&R!!!!!!


Sailor Moon Saga: Lacey and Amber  
  
By: Venus Goddess and Sailor U  
  
Disclaimer: Well, here it is. The disclaimer. *takes in a big breath of air* I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters except my new ones......and ones I made up already. don't sue me I don't have any money.....neither does Sailor U. We're not MAKING any money off it, anyways.*let's out breath* I think I covered it all. on to the author's notes.  
  
A/N: We felt like getting the first chapter of this out before we finished the other sereies...don't worry, we'll still be doing the other series.....there are no spoilers to our other series...at least not in this chapter.Sorry if u think this is  
  
Venus Goddess: Well, here is another one of our lovely stories. Much more humor in this one.The other one hardly had any humor......but this one isn't quite as funny as our "sugar high" fics so here we go.  
  
Sailor U: Did everybody like our last fic?  
  
Venus Goddess: You better!!!! *gets out her nails of death*   
  
Sailor U: Did u eat any thing with chocolate or sugar in it lately???  
  
Venus Goddess: * licks lips* Yeah I just did a second ago...how did u know???  
  
Sailor U: Nevermind, now on to.....  
  
Venus Goddess: You had better tell me...or else I will sing "I'm Henry the Eighth".  
  
Sailor U: Now on with the fic.......  
  
Venus Goddess: *singing* I'm Henry the Eighth.......  
  
Sailor U: Note to self.....never let Venus Goddess have sugar AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Venus Goddess: U r NO fun!! *pouts*   
  
Sailor U: Whatever.....can we just go onto the story now???????  
  
Venus Goddess: OKAYYYYY  
  
Sailor U: GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Augh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We're going to be late!!!!!!!!!" says a girl with two "odangos" in her long pinkish-purple hair.  
Just then, another girl stumbles out of her bedroom .  
What are you talking about???  
asks the girl who has shoulder length blue hair.  
"We are going to be late for our first day of school in Japan!" exclaims the first girl whose name is Lacey.  
The other girl whose name is Amber snaps awake.   
"What?????? Why didn't you wake me up, we only have twenty minutes to get to school!!!!!"  
Both girls make a mad dash for the bathroom.  
"I get the shower!!!!!!!" claims Lacey.  
"NO FAIR!" says Amber  
"Life's NOT fair" lectures Lacey.  
Finally, the girls actually make it out the door grabbing a bagel for breakfast on the run.  
"I hope we like our new school."says Lacey.  
"I wish my cousin was here, I miss him soooo much!!!"says Amber.  
"I know," says Lacey as she sighs, "but let's not dwell on it, it makes us seem isolated.  
"You're right, i guess."Amber says perking up a bit.  
"Oh no!!!!!We have to get to school NOW!!!!"exclaims Lacey beginning to panick.  
Just as they begin to run, a girl with to long blonde pigtails flapping behind her like flags waving in the wind as she ran. She didn't see the group of girls in front of her and tripped over them.  
"YOU HAVE MY HAIRSTYLE!!!!!" Lacey realized as she dusted herself off from her fall.  
"No, you have MY hair style!!!!"said the stranger.   
"We're sorry," says Amber, "were we in your way?"  
"Nah, i just wasn't looking, my name is Serena what is yours? I haven't seen you around before."  
"I'm Lacey, and this is Amber, and you haven't seen us because we are new to the neighborhood.Enchante."  
"Encha...what?"asks Serena with a puzzled look on her face.  
"It is French for 'pleased to meet you', sorry if I confused you."Lacey clarified.  
"It's ok, where do you go to school?"serena asked the to girls.  
"Crossroads High." Amber replied.  
" Really?? Me too, what grade are you in?"squealed Serena.  
"9th."said Lacey.  
"OHHHHHH, me too how neat what teacher do u have?" asks Serena.  
"Ms.Haruna,*looks at watch* but if we don't get going we'll be late for school."exclaims Amber.  
"Ms.Haruna doesn't *ahem* except tardiness very well, WE GOTTA GET GOING!!!!!!! Serena said while she started to run.  
"HEY, WAIT UP!!!!" Lacey called after her.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Class, these are the new students, Lacey and Amber, that have finally graced us with their presence, since it is your first day, I will look away from your tardiness but don't do it again," Ms.Haruna droned on,"Now, you two have a choice who to sit next to our genius, Amy, or *ahem* our chronologicly late Serena, your choices, there are two seats by each of them."  
"I guess I'll take the seat next to Serena." they said at the same time.  
Ms. Haruna pales visibly, but doesn't say anything else to them...yet.  
" Now, Serena, you better have a good excuse for being late." she says changing the subject.  
"uh...well, that is....some uhhhhhhhh." she starts.  
"We got a little lost, Serena was helping us find our way around, it's our fault she's late. Amber pipes up.  
"Yea." agrees Lacey.  
" Ok, that's different, I suppose that's fine.......get out your books and turn the to page twenty-three."  
Soon, it's lunchtime.  
"Ewwwww, look those are the dorky girls that sit next to Serena." shouts one girl (Tara) so everyone can hear.  
"ohhhhhhh, let me at her!!!!!!!!!!" Amber cries.  
Lacey grabs her arm and drags her away.  
"Owwwww," Amber says rubbing the sore spot on her arm," what was that for?"  
"The whole reason anyone makes fun of anyone else is to make them react. Giving them what they want just fuels the fire, now, let's go sit under that tree and eat." Lacey explains.  
Serena and company walk over to them.  
"Mind if we join you?" Serena asks.  
"No, plenty of room." Lacey greets them.  
"This is Mina, Amy, Raye, and Lita." Serena says. (We know on the anime most of them go to dif. schools....we didn't want them to so ,:P )  
"Pleased to meet ya." Amber stated.  
"Same here." the girls respond.  
"Don't worry about Tara, she's a snob," Mina explained, "Where are u two from?"  
"We're both from America." Lacey replied for both of them.  
"Really, did you know each other before now?" Ami inquired.  
"Yup, since we were in kindergarden." Amber says.  
"Anyhoo, we're having a sleep-over on Saturday, do u want to come?" Serena asks.  
"Sure.....I guess, we'll have to ask our parents though." Lacey stammers.  
The bell rings and Lacey and Amber go back into the school right away so they can fix their make-up. The Sailor Scouts linger a few minutes.  
"We barely know them....." Lita starts.  
"I felt something funny about them." Serena says.  
"Yea, I think we need to get to the bottom of whatever that feeling is." Mina replies.  
"Aren't we tricking them?" Ami asks guiltily.  
"I dunno." Serena says.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the girl's bathroom:  
"They seem nice enough...........but why would they invite us to a slumber party when they hardly know us." Amber curiously inquired.  
"I have noooo idea." Lacey said.  
"Ummmm, Lacey, behind you!!!!!!!!!!" Amber stammered.  
"Did you know Lacey means cheerful?" Lacey asked applying lipstick.  
"Lacey!" she yells.  
"Do you like this shade of lipstick?" Lacey interrogated.  
"Lacey!"she exclaimed.  
"WHAT????????"she screamed.  
"M..m...m...onster guy!!!!!!!!"she screeched.  
"Hello, girls." hawk's eye said  
"un"  
"huh?" cried Lacey.  
"deux"  
"what are you?" Amber demanded.  
"trois"  
"aughhhhhhhhhhh." they cried. (duh)  
  
Mina was walking through the halls to her 5th period class from lunch. She heard screams eminating from the bathroom.She ducked behind a trash can a transformed.  
"Girls," Mina said turning on her communicator, "trouble in the girl's bathroom on the third floor."  
"I am Sailor Venus and in the name of........Lacey; Amber???" she asked.  
"Yoink" said hawk's eye "got the mirrors gotta go."  
"Stop! How dare you blah blah blah blah blah blah Sailor Moon blah blah blah name of moon blah blah blah punish you!" exclaimed Sailor Moon as she burst in.  
"I never noticed how long-winded you are, I believe it's because you are in a never ending quest for love and attantion, therefore blah blah blah blah."droaned Sailor Venus.  
"I wouldn't talk."Sailor Moon says.  
Hawk's Eye runs away with the mirrors.  
"Dohhhhh!!!!!" Sailor Venus uttered.  
"Where's Tuxedo Mask??? Wahhhhhh he forgot about me!!!!!!!!!!!!!"cried Sailor Moon.  
A boy their age jumps in with the mirrors dressed in a three piece suit.  
"Wazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzup????? I'm Business-Suit Mask."  
All the Sailors sweatdrop.  
He puts back the mirrors and the girls wake up.  
"You look familiar, and kinda cute!!!" Lacey flirts.  
"I'll agree with the familiar part." Amber giggles.  
"Uhhh.......gotta go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" says Business-Suit Mask.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
